


You’re Not Alone

by KuroBakura



Series: Johnlock Foster Parents AU [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Foster Care, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Out of Character, Some Plot, Teenager Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Sherlock and John have taken in a preteen named Jimin after discovering him during of Sherlock’s cases.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Johnlock Foster Parents AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542934
Kudos: 7





	You’re Not Alone

Sherlock and John have been fostering a 12-year-old boy for the past week. The two of them discovered the young boy during a search at a crime during one of Sherlock’s cases. The boy was malnourished, dirty and scared. He was also hiding a closet during the search, too. It took with Sherlock and John to get the boy to come out and trust them. Originally, he was going to.p sent to an orphanage of some kind but Sherlock knew that that would make the young boy worse. And John agreed. The two men took him under their roof.

Since then, the young boy still needed treatment for his malnourishment but everything has been a bit better for him. Though, the boy has barely said a word to either Sherlock and/or John. One night, Sherlock was in the kitchen, late at night, working on something when he heard footsteps coming towards the way of the main area. When he looked up, he noticed the young boy walking into the living room. Sherlock quietly got up and watched the young boy sit on the couch with a small blanket around him.

”Jimin?” Sherlock suddenly spoke up. The young boy got a little spooked but he was fine for the most part. He looked at Sherlock.

”I...I am sorry. I just can’t fall back asleep.” Jimin said back to him.

”You do need to apologize. Did I wake you?” Sherlock asked another question. Jimin shook his head.

”No. I just...I just have been thinking about stuff.” Jimin replied. Sherlock came into the living room and sat next to Jimin as he turned on a lmao that was in the side table near the couch.

”Do you want to talk about it?” Sherlock asked yet even another question to Jimin. Jimin let out a sigh.

”I do not want to be a bother.” Jimin replied back to him. Sherlock could see that was truly the case.

“Well, if you do, I am all ears.” Sherlock said to him. Jimin wrapped the blanket more around himself.

”Are you sure that you are okay with that?” Jimin asked a question this time. Sherlock nodded.

”Yes.” Sherlock answered. Jimin took a deep breath before he spoke.

”I just have been thinking about what happened and all the years that I was with my parents. I do not understand how a human being and a parent can treat a someone like how and what I went through? They said I was curse but how? I never did anything to them to think that I was! All these years, I felt like I was trapped. I could not take a breath without them suddenly jumping down my throat. I just wish that I knew sooner that what I had to go through was not okay. No one ever told me that what they did to me was wrong. All along, I thought it was normal. I am surprised that I have not died because of their abuse! Sometimes...I wonder why I am even alive in the first place. I am nothing but a burden to other people. ...Why do I feel like this?” Jimin told and asked Sherlock.

”Because that is what they _wanted_ you to think, Jimin. Abuse comes in many forms. You did not just go through it physically and but went through it mentally, too. Also, you are not a burden. They were just horrible parents. You deserve a family that loves and will take great care of you. We will make sure that they never get you back. I promise you, Jimin. John and I will do very best to make sure that never happens again to you. And until you are back in good health and get adopted, you will stay with us. No one will ever hurt you again.” Sherlock said to him. Since Jimin has been here, this is the first time that he saw Jimin smile. Even if it was a little one. It was a smile, nonetheless.

”You really mean that?” Jimin asked him.   
  


  
“Yes. Very much. You’re not alone, Jimin. John and I are here for you.” Sherlock replied to him. Jimin leaned up again Sherlock as he started to cry.

”Thank you!” Jimin happily exclaimed to him. For the first time ever, Jimin felt like he was finally free. Free from the abuse and his horrible parents. Not to mention, he truly felt safe as well. Sherlock wrapped an arm around Jimin and gave him a hug.

”You are welcome, Jimin.” Sherlock back to him. And Sherlock meant what he said to Jimin. He was going to do everything to make sure that his parents never get Jimin back or he is out through hell ever again. Jimin is a sweet boy. He just needs parents to show him that. And what and for how long Jimin has suffered, that was going to take quite a while. Until then, Jimin was going to have to take it one day at a time to heal. Physically and mentally. Jimin also felt so comfortable on the couch as he suddenly let out a small yawn.   
  


Sherlock got an idea.

”Jimin, if you do not mind me working in the kitchen, you can sleep on the couch. Unless, you want to go back in the other room and sleep, that is okay, too. I was just suggesting since you seem to be really comfy on the couch.” Sherlock suggested and explained to him. Jimin nodded.

”I would like to sleep in here.” Jimin said to him, liking the suggestion quite a lot. Sherlock nodded again. When the two of them let go, Sherlock got uo from the couch and Jimin laid down onto the couch. Sherlock placed a pillow underneath Jimin’s head and tucked the younger one in with the big blanket on the back of the couch. When he finished, Sherlock rubbed Jimin’s head gently a couple of times.

”Goodnight, Jimin.” Sherlock said to him. Jimin was so sleepy that he was a bit out of it.

”Night, Dad.” Jimin said as he closed his eyes and when back to sleep. Sherlock blushed as he heard Jimin just call him Dad but he smiled. In a way, Sherlock did feel close to Jimin in that way.   
  


“Maybe this fostering thing was not a bad idea after all.” Sherlock thought to himself. He went into the kitchen to finish what he was doing before Jimin came into the living room.

**#####**

The next morning, John came into the living as he stretched out. All of a sudden, he noticed Jimin sleeping in the couch. But...he also saw Sherlock sleeping the chair near Jimin. Sherlock did not want to leave Jimin alone in the living when he was ready to go to sleep so he decided to sleep in the chair. John smiled and walked over to Sherlock. He leaned down slightly and gave a gentle kiss in top of his husband’s head. Sherlock’s eyes fluttered slightly then he looked up as he saw John looking down at him with a smile on his face.

”Oh, good morning, John. Jimin had a hard time falling asleep last night so we talked for a little bit then he started to feel sleepy again. He was so comfortable on the couch that I suggested that he could sleep in here while I was working in the kitchen. I was going to wake him up to let him go back to his room but I could not bring myself to do that. So, I decided that I would sleep in the living room with him so he would not be scared when he wakes up.” Sherlock explained to his husband.   
  


  
“Awe. You are so sweet.” John said to him. Sherlock chuckled and smiled back at John.

”So are you, dear.” Sherlock said back to him. The two of them kissed on the lips for a few seconds before Sherlock got up from the couch and the two of them headed to the kitchen to make some tea. Jimin still was sound asleep on the couch in the living area. As John and Sherlock stayed in the kitchen, having their tea, Sherlock suddenly had an idea in his head.

”Why don’t we adopt Jimin.” Sherlock suddenly suggested. John’s eyes widened.   
  


  
“How do you feel about that?” John asked.

”I am very sure about this. Plus, I do not want to him to go to another family. To me, he is already like a son to me. How do you feel about adopting Jimin?” Sherlock replied then asked. John smiled.

”I think we should. I feel the same way as you do about him. But...let’s wait for a bit. I mean, we have already filled out adoption papers and such. Though, I think Jimin should stay with us, too.” John replied to him. Sherlock nodded.

”Me, too. He also accidentally called me “Dad” last night but I do not think he realized that he did that but...it made me feel happy.” Sherlock told him. John and Sherlock do want to adopt Jimin but they just want him to heal and get healthy first. That was their main focus but they do plan on adopting the younger one. Sooner or later. Though...what would the others say about this? Who knows! All John and Sherlock want is a family and they want that family with Jimin.  
  


**The End**


End file.
